Outstretched Hand
by Christine Lennoire
Summary: Eyes needs some help moving on, and all he needs is someone who will give him a hand. But can someone else help him with Kanone gone? Ayumu tries...


Outstretched Hand

By Christine Lennoire

Ayumu watched Eyes Rutherford very closely with his keen hazel-colored eyes. For as closely as he was watching the boy, he seemed to pay no mind to his unrelenting stare. Something was bothering Eyes most definitely. It was plain to see, in his beautifully expressive eyes, and yet – as readable as his eyes seemed, Ayumu realized that Eyes could possibly be controlling just how much emotion he wanted people to see, so... maybe they weren't as reflective as Ayumu thought.

However, Ayumu was thinking way too much on the subject. He tried to brush it off as 'nothing'. He even tried telling himself that it was: 'none of his business'. True as it was, it didn't stop him from wondering. Maybe he was even worried, just a little bit. Not like he would EVER admit that to anyone, especially not the stoic Blade Child in front of him. But what could he say? The silence was kind of uncomfortable, and it was starting to drive Ayumu insane. Eyes obviously wasn't going to say anything, so Ayumu decided it was up to him.

"Come on." Ayumu said, holding out his hand. The perfect idea came to mind. If anything, it was probably Kanone that was bothering him. And not that Ayumu knew anything about what it meant to Eyes or anything, but if he could help Eyes somehow, then he was going to give it a try. "You can't just sit there and mope all day." he said, stretching his hand further, closer to Eyes. Rutherford looked at the hand. It was a mixed gaze of confusion and surprise. He looked up at Ayumu, curiously.

In his mind, he thought back and remembered something that Ayumu's small act of kindness made him think of...

_He and Kanone were still young. It had been the day after a harsh rain storm, and Kanone and Eyes were taking a walk. Together, they walked and talked like the best friends that they had been. Eyes couldn't remember what it was that they talked about. At the time, he guessed it must have been important. The weather was grim and gray, and there was mud everywhere, thanks to the rain from yesterday. That was what started it all in the first place._

_Eyes was saying something, when his foot got stuck in the mud. When he tried to lift it, he lost his balance and fell down into the mud. Everyone who noticed, laughed. He had been feeling bad enough before, but this took it one step too far. There was only so much he could take. Eyes did even remember that Kanone was still standing there with him and began to cry. Kanone stopped laughing immediately and kneeled down next to Eyes to make sure that he was okay._

_After he realized that nothing was seriously wrong, he laughed. "Eyes, get up." he said, smiling. Eyes gazed up at him with tears running down his face. 'Even Kanone thinks I'm childish...' Smiling, Kanone reached out his hand towards the trembling young boy. Eyes looked at the hand suspiciously and sniffed. "Huh? W-why are you gonna h-help m-me?" Kanone laughed and leaned in closer, his hand even closer now._

"_I outstretched my hand to you... Because I want to see you rise again."_

Eyes rarely showed emotion, but this was a bit much. Maybe he was just thinking too much... why else would he think of that? 'It wasn't like Little Narumi said...' "Oh come on!" Ayumu smirked. "I won't bite. I just wanna help." he winked. 'what Kanone said... so why does it feel like the same thing?'

"_I want to lift you up, and help you believe in yourself..."_

"You can trust me." Ayumu said. "I think you guys have tested me enough, don't you? I'm on your side." he said smiling. "It doesn't seem like you trust yourself, so I guess it's not fair of me to ask you to trust me... but... maybe I can help... you know... help you believe in yourself." Eyes gasped. It was like Ayumu could read him, even the things that he didn't WANT the boy to know... the things he thought he hid so well.

"_...Others, and things you may not always be able to see..."_

_Ayumu was starting to get a little frustrated at the unresponsive Blade Child. Sure, he noticed the little gasps and shifts, but Eyes still refused to let him help."You can't just believe in everything you see. Sometimes... you can't always see everything... but that doesn't mean that it's not there. Remember... if you believe, it's possible to change even fate."_

"_Like emotions. They're there all the same."_

_Eyes smiled weakly. "All this time, I've been sure that I was emotionless. But the more that I realize how much I use them, I see how... real... they are." he said, looking at Ayumu and smiled a little more confidently. Ayumu grinned. But Eyes still needed to ask Ayumu something. "So... why are you holding out your hand... for me?"_

"_So why am I holding out my hand to you, you ask...?"_

_Ayumu laughed. "You ask some pretty strange questions, Rutherford." he grinned. "It's obvious, isn't it?"_

"_Because I want you to take it..."_

Ayumu smiled genuinely "Because I want you to take it." he said. Eyes nodded and smiled the first true smile he remembered since... he couldn't remember when. Kanone was gone, and yet – he wasn't alone. Eyes would never be alone...

As long as 'Little Narumi', Ayumu, was there with an outstretched hand... he would take it, and follow him to wherever it was that they were going.

Yay for happy fluff. People like Eyes need a little fluff once in a while. This story came to mind last week when I started watching Spiral AMVs on and I saw one about Eyes having to choose between Kanone and Ayumu. I wanted to do a story that kinda linked the three of them, and yet, ended up with Eyes and Ayumu... Please review!

Christine Lennoire


End file.
